


【TwoSet｜EB｜年操AU｜R18】布里斯本的陽光

by blonly801



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, breddy - Freeform, 年齡操作, 雜魚B
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家＊TwoSet Violin RPS＊OOC不可避＊皆為妄想勿上升真人＊如有雷同，純屬巧合＊CP為EB (Eddy×Brett)＊妄想多，不懂音樂、不懂澳洲教育制度，一切亂寫，稍微帶入台灣的概念＊雜魚B劇情及強暴描寫注意（會在該章節註明）＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！＊敲碗、催稿大歡迎！這樣我才知道有人在等QQ
Relationships: Brett Yang/Other(s), EB - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 43
Kudos: 238





	1. 新老師

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 當今年20歲的大三音樂系學生，遇上了27歲的小提琴家……

布里斯本熾熱的太陽高掛在空中，無情地將每個人曬的大汗淋漓，此時有一名一頭黑色短髮的音樂系學生正揹著琴盒、提著袋子，頂著這樣的豔陽往宿舍的路邁進。

才剛回到房間跟室友打完招呼連琴盒都還沒放下，Eddy就收到個別課老師即將要結束授課並搬離布里斯本的消息。

  
  


這對Eddy來說可是晴天霹靂的消息。

  
  


再三個月他就要期末發表，而且途中他還得準備即將到來的校內比賽跟工作坊的學期發表。就算自己已經認真練了好幾個月，但終究有不足的地方需要老師指導。

在這個節骨眼上沒了個別課指導，校內安排的指導名額也早就沒多餘的位置，這讓Eddy忍不住扯著頭髮大聲哀嚎。

「Eddy！你要不要問問看Sophie前陣子去的那個老師啊？雖然她說那個人很怪，但你現在也沒得選吧？」

主修鋼琴的室友——Alex——在Eddy快把自己弄到變禿頭前趕緊向他提出建議，Alex很夠意思的拿出手機操作一番後就幫Eddy要到那名老師的聯絡方式，並且馬上傳給可憐的小提琴家室友。

「Thank you, man!」重獲希望的Eddy歡呼一聲後馬上從地板爬回椅子上，迅速的瀏覽這位老師的經歷、上課時段及收費標準，在看到對方的照片時不由自主的停下來多看兩眼。

「原來也是亞裔啊。那應該滿厲害的吧？」不知道何時湊過來的Alex在Eddy耳邊不客氣的發表刻板印象言論，從後頭伸出來的手指指著男人的臉道：「你不覺得他……」

  
  


「很可愛？」Eddy不假思索的答道。

「呃……我其實是想說Dead inside。」Alex縮回手指，有些尷尬的說著。

「噢……」

「嗯……」

氣氛突然變得有些奇怪。

  
  
  


總而言之，Eddy總算是找到新的個別課老師能指導自己。

唯一令Eddy有些心神不寧的是，當電話被對方接通時，與第一印象不符合的聲音透過話筒傳了過來，那聲音低沉、平穩、甚至有些慵懶，卻有著讓人心醉神迷的磁性嗓音，Eddy花了幾秒鐘才回過神來談正事。

與名為Brett Yang的小提琴家只花了十分鐘就談妥家教的內容，速度之快連Eddy都覺些莫名其妙。他們迅速的敲定第一次上課的時間及加了彼此的聯絡方式，Brett只說了剩下的事情等上完第一堂課再決定就掛上電話。

  
  


「真的是滿奇怪的人。」Eddy忍不住這麼想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 取名廢  
> 就乾脆把他們實際認識的人名放進來XD


	2. 新學生

在某一段時請搭配服用：[Ray Chen SIBELIUS Violin Concerto in D minor, Op. 47](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3u-unvYedx8)

下午3點55分，Brett家的電鈴被人輕輕按響。

此時的Brett正坐在客廳一邊用iPad整理學生的課程資料一邊喝著甜膩的珍珠奶茶，聽到電鈴聲後慢悠悠地放下手中的東西前去應門。

「你、你好，我是今天第一次上課的Eddy Chen。」

映入眼簾的是一名看上去乖巧聽話的亞裔大男孩，高自己半個頭的身形讓Brett需要微微抬頭才能對上對方的視線。

男人輕輕點點頭後，讓出一條路讓他的新學生可以進來，「你好，先進來吧。我能叫你Eddy嗎？」

「沒問題的。」Eddy用力的點頭表示完全不介意。

進入屋內後Eddy好奇的東張西望，環顧著乾淨簡潔的客廳擺設，客廳的空間不大，除了常見的沙發、矮桌跟電視櫃外，大概只有譜架能突顯出這是用來上課的地方。

「來這邊吧，東西可以先放桌上。」Brett在三人座沙發坐下來，隨意地拍拍身旁的位置示意Eddy過來這裡。

大男孩趕緊按照指示乖巧的坐到Brett左手邊，對方拿著一些文件湊過來開始解釋自己的上課方式及收費，Eddy不怎麼專心的聽著說明，其餘的思緒都用來打量Brett近在眼前的腦袋。

雙側耳上及後腦的頭髮被打理的整齊俐落，看起來有些扎手，其餘的黑色髮絲則蓬鬆的堆積在頭頂，幾根不聽話的頭髮從髮旋中翹起，讓人萌生出想將之撫順的慾望。

從Eddy俯視的角度，剛好能穿過厚重的鏡片看見Brett微微顫動的睫毛及緩緩轉過來對上自己的雙眼，那雙看不出情緒的黑色大眼上頭堆積著深鎖的眉頭及挑起的左邊眉毛，看上去似乎有些不開心。

「Eddy！你有在聽我說話嗎？」

「有有有！我有在聽！」

「那你重複一次我剛剛說的。」

「……對不起。」

Eddy大概花了三秒鐘才意識到自己正被對方一臉不悅地瞪著看，他尷尬的低下頭道歉後不停的向上天祈禱不要被Brett發現自己其實一直在偷看他的事實，好險對方只是毫不掩飾的翻了個白眼後耐心的把Eddy漏聽的東西再重述一次。

「基本上收費方式就是每堂課付清，一週一堂課，如果你需要更多上課時間的話可以再商量，我的行程有空檔就能替你安排。」確定他未來的新學生這次真的有把話聽進去後，Brett把手上的文件放在Eddy面前的桌上示意他記得帶走。

「好了！該說的都說了，現在是你拉琴的時間了。」Brett雙手一拍、話鋒一轉，原本黯淡無光的雙眼瞬間閃過一絲光芒，他指著Eddy的琴盒淡淡地說：「拉首曲子給我聽吧。」

  
  


聽到這句話，Eddy原本放鬆的情緒瞬間緊繃了起來，他僵硬地點點頭後，機械式的站起來、打開琴盒、拿出小提琴、慢吞吞的安上肩托，當他用抖到不行的弓開始調音時，Brett終於忍不住笑了出來。

「噗……你在緊張什麼啊？我又不會吃了你。只是要看看你的程度而已，放輕鬆拉你最近在練的曲子就好。」

Brett笑彎的雙眼讓Eddy看的出神，原本繃緊的肌肉也漸漸鬆懈下來。

  
  


「原來他笑起來是這個樣子……真好看。」年輕的小提琴家忍不住這麼想著。

  
  


Eddy深深的吸了一口氣並緩緩吐出，原本緊張的雙臂也隨之放鬆，他將小提琴放上左肩後，向Brett點點頭示意自己已經準備好了。

「我要拉的是西貝流士的小提琴協奏曲第一樂章，這是我要當做期末發表的曲子。」

「好的，請開始。」

  
  


輕柔優美的琴聲緩緩流瀉而出，平靜冷冽的琴音隨著音符逐漸攀升轉變為高昂的樂音，彷彿在描述西貝流士的家鄉般，遍佈大地的湖泊、幽暗濃密的森林，只要突破刺骨的寒風便能得到歐洛拉女神的祝福。

Eddy閉起眼睛將自己融入芬蘭的高冷及孤寂中，想像著自己是一隻獨自飛越湖泊及森林的蒼鷹，在追逐音樂的道路上孤身一人跌跌撞撞的走到現在，逆風來襲時他咬牙撐過，遇到責難時他更加賣力的拍動翅膀證明自己的努力。

趨於柔和的琴音中聽得出小提琴家滿溢而出的情緒，Eddy習慣性地皺著眉頭隨著旋律搖擺，他緩緩地睜開雙眼看著眼前正坐在沙發上閉眼傾聽的男人。說來好笑，儘管他們是第一次見面，但Eddy下意識的認為Brett一定能懂他寄託在曲子中的故事。

  
  


一曲奏畢，Eddy放下小提琴難掩期待的心情看著Brett，很好奇他的新老師會給他什麼樣的評價，畢竟這是自己最喜歡的協奏曲之一，更為了能在成果發表時演奏這首練了好幾個月，上一個個別課老師也說自己表現得很好。

Eddy滿心希望的想給Brett最好的第一印象，但看到對方低頭沉思不發一語的模樣，不免開始擔心了起來。

「我剛剛表現得不好嗎？」Eddy不小心把內心的擔憂脫口而出。

「嗯？不會啊，你剛才拉的很棒。只是……」Eddy原本在聽到Brett的誇獎時忍不住咧開嘴露出大大的微笑，但一聽到Brett欲言又止的停頓時又馬上跨下臉來。

大男孩豐富的表情變化全被Brett看在眼裡，男人乾咳了幾聲，把道口的笑聲硬是吞回腹中，他整理好情緒後用好聽的聲音向Eddy解釋道：「你不要想那麼多啦！我只是在思考該給你什麼樣的建議比較好。」

Brett從沙發上站起來，轉身去開自己的琴盒，Eddy歪著頭看男人迅速的放上肩托及完成調音後，隨即拉了一段協奏曲中的旋律。

「這段琶音音是準的，但音符有些不乾淨，右手的速度要再快一點。」Brett一邊解釋一邊實際演示這一段該怎麼拉奏比較好，「聽得出來你投入很多感情在詮釋曲子，但有些太激動了，或許可以再重新調整一下呼吸。」

Brett接著又提出了一些Eddy從沒在其他老師那裡聽過的建議，都是一些很細微、不容易被發現的地方，Eddy點頭如搗蒜的一邊把老師的指導全部記下來，一邊重新拉奏被提出來的部分。

此時的Eddy覺得Brett是他遇過最好的個別課老師，一點也不像其他人說的那樣奇怪及難以適應。

其中最令大男孩開心的地方就是，Brett果真能瞭解自己揉入樂句中的感情詮釋，兩人在這方面有相同的共鳴才能夠感受到那份寂寞與困難。

  
  


很快的一小時的上課時間結束了，他們又花了一些時間安排好這個月的上課時間後Eddy才開始慢吞吞的收拾小提琴準備回家，這時正在用iPad查看行事曆的Brett突然問起了Eddy的期末發表是什麼時候。

「時間允許的話我想去聽你期末拉的西貝流士。」

「什麼！為、為什麼？如果你看到我的弓狂抖怎麼辦？」

「成果驗收啊，看看你有沒有好好練習。」

Brett露出一抹好看的笑容後無視大男孩的哀號，逕自把期末發表的時間記上行事曆；Eddy則一邊勸退他的新老師避免看到自己丟臉的樣子，一邊把對方笑彎的雙眼記在腦海中。

  
  
  


我們下週上課見。


	3. 巧遇

Eddy開始上Brett的個別課已經過了一個多月，Eddy總覺得自己還是搞不太清楚這個人到底在想什麼。

Brett並不是個難相處的人，雖然上課時常用雙眼無神的表情提出糾正及指導，但有時又會講幾個笑話讓Eddy喘口氣，Eddy還發現如果自己說了對方沒聽過的中提琴笑話會笑的特別開心。

偶爾會看到Brett面無表情、坐在沙發上放空的模樣，微微下垂的雙眼眼角讓他看起來一臉生無可戀。剛開始Eddy還以為是自己惹老師不開心，後來才意識到對方其實沒有在生氣，而且心情還挺好的。

誰叫一個月的上課天數實在少得可憐，Eddy雖然很想提出增加課堂時間的要求，不過自己實在想不到什麼上課的好理由，他可不想隨便撒個謊後用心術不正的態度去上個別課。

於是Eddy只好按耐著想每天看到Brett的心情，在每次上課時努力的把小提琴家的一舉一動烙印在腦海中。

  
  


或許是上天看不下去Eddy Chen毫無進展的暗戀情愫，也或者是怕他哪天光用眼神就能把老師家燒掉，特地為他安排了一個夢寐以求的好機會。

這天Eddy因為下午沒課而在學校附近的商店街閒逛跟覓食，當Eddy經過某間連鎖手搖飲店時眼尖的發現有個熟悉的身影正站在那兒玩手機，似乎是在等飲料做好。

Eddy迫不及待的跑過去與對方打招呼，這是他第一次在課堂以外的時間遇到Brett，上課時的小提琴家總是穿著體面的襯衫及休閒西裝外套，而此時的他正穿著一件白色T恤和藍黃相間的格子外套，搭配上看不出年齡的稚嫩臉龐，一瞬間會有Brett也是大學生的錯覺。

「老師(Mr. Yang)！你怎麼在這裡？」Eddy故作鎮定的與對方打招呼，卻不曉得自己的語氣興奮地難以忽視。

「嗯？是Eddy啊。我剛結束工作，需要一點糖份。」Brett對於巧遇學生也感到訝異，原本毫無波瀾的雙眼瞬間閃過一絲光芒但隨即又暗了下去，「是說平常叫我Brett就好了，那樣叫怪尷尬的。」

「好、好的……Bre……Brett！」Eddy難掩害羞的大聲叫了一聲對方的名字後，惹得對方哈哈大笑，大男孩自己也傻氣地露出大大的兔牙「嘿嘿嘿」的笑了幾聲。

「先生您的飲料好囉！」店員親切地叫喚聲，暫時打斷了兩人的對話。

接過飲料的Brett迫不及待地用吸管戳破封膜後，毫不客氣地吸了滿滿一大口珍珠奶茶，把臉頰漲得鼓鼓的後一臉幸福地咀嚼起口中Q彈甜美的珍珠。

雖然Eddy很常看到老師在課堂中喝飲料，但他是第一次看到對方如此孩子氣地進食方式，腮幫子塞滿食物的模樣毫不在意形象，讓人覺得他似乎是在品嚐世界上最美味的珍饈，簡直可愛極了。

「嘿Brett！要、要不要一起吃晚餐？」基於想看到更多Brett吃東西的模樣，Eddy在下定決心前嘴巴就自己率先行動提出邀請，「雖然現在很熱但我好想吃火鍋，你喜歡吃火鍋嗎？」

一聽到關鍵字，Brett的雙眼瞬間就亮了起來，他急著想答應但口中的珍珠差點跟著投奔自由，他只好捂著嘴一邊不停地點著頭一邊口齒不清地說著話，似乎就怕對方不知道自己現在肚子很餓、超想吃火鍋。

「嗯嗯嗯！偶要粗！」

「知道了知道了！你先把東西吞下去啦！」

  
  
  


Eddy帶Brett到他前陣子新發現的火鍋店，老闆也是從台灣來的移民，無論是口味還是價格都很平易近人。

兩人叫了鴛鴦火鍋一起分食兩種不同口味的湯頭，Eddy不曉得Brett不怎麼能吃辣，看到男人脹紅著臉、不停喝飲料但又繼續往嘴裡塞食物的模樣，忍不住笑了出來。

「Dude，你不能吃辣怎麼不早說？」Eddy一邊笑一邊塞了幾張紙巾給對方擦鼻水，男人感激的接過後一臉委屈地反駁道：「可是麻辣鍋很好吃耶！平常自己一個人都不能吃，當然要趁你在的時候多吃一點啊！」

聽到男人的愛吃鬼發言後Eddy不自覺的露出寵溺的笑容，他往Brett的碗裡丟了幾塊不辣的肉片後說道：「那這樣下次你想吃火鍋的時候可以再找我呀！」

「雖然跟學生吃飯不是我的作風，但為了火鍋我願意。」Brett故作嚴肅地拐了個彎後答應了下一次的飯局，有好吃的東西怎麼可以錯過呢？

話匣子打開後兩人天南地北地聊了起來，意外地發現彼此都是小時候就從台灣移民過來，也都在很小的時候開始學習小提琴，一提到傳統的亞洲家庭思維時不約而同地做了個鬼臉；當Brett得知Eddy甚至為了追求夢想，不惜用能報考醫學系的成績去讀音樂系時，更是露出了欽佩的表情。

儘管兩人的年紀有些許差距，但在很多事情的觀念上意外的契合，無論什麼話題都能聊的起來，無意間講到遊戲時更是激動的相約要一起打電動。

當然要等Eddy練完琴才可以。

  
  


吃飽喝足後Eddy跟Brett在店門口道別，雖然明天上個別課時兩人又能馬上見面，但跟私底下相處的感覺完全不同，Eddy更加確信自己真的喜歡上他的老師。

大男孩拿出手機把剛剛得到的私人聯絡方式叫出來看了好幾遍，猶豫了很久後終於傳了一句「明天上課見！」的訊息給對方，雖然過了很久之後才得到Brett的貼圖回覆，但至少是個開始。

  
  


「好期待明天的個別課喔……」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就是想寫Brett吃吃吃...


	4. Brett Yang的一天

Brett是個做事看似隨意無序但其實有著一套標準的人。

每天早上九點起床後會先喝1～2杯熱拿鐵醒神，盥洗後拿出小提琴開始練習，練習的曲目取決於當下有沒有接案、學生最近學習的曲目或是依自己的進度來決定。

這天Brett的心情很好，於是決定把最喜歡的柴可夫斯基小提琴協奏曲從頭拉一遍，結束後便換上外出服準備出門吃早午餐。

Brett會在餐廳裡一邊吃飯一邊確認今天的行程及未讀信件，確定下午四點與晚上六點都有安排學生的個別課後就開始瀏覽工作用信箱。

有時會收到一些婚禮或活動上的表演接案，如果不是太大型、需要長時間團練的案子Brett就會接受，畢竟他目前是以家教為主要收入來源，不能耽誤到學生的上課時間。

偶爾還會收到上一個東家詢問他要不要回來樂團的信件，但都被Brett忽視。當了一輩子職業樂手讓男人有些疲倦，他現在可是在放假呢！

  
  


下午五點結束第一堂個別課後，Brett一邊啃麵包配咖啡一邊稍作休息，等待下一堂上課時間。

誰知道在上課前五分鐘，學生才傳訊息告知自己臨時不能來上課，而這已經是這個月第三次。

Brett壓抑住叫他以後都不要來上課的衝動，保持理性的要對方考慮一下是否還要繼續上個別課，畢竟常常爽約代表他或許不需要自己的指導，也能把時間讓給其他人。

既定行程被打斷後，Brett突然不曉得現在該做什麼。他開著電視卻沒有在看，只是想讓房間不要太過安靜，男人靜靜地看著手機，把所有社群平台都看了一遍後，收到一則新訊息。

是Eddy Chen——那名才上了兩個月的課的學生總愛往這裡跑——對方正在詢問自己晚餐吃了沒、想來他這裡練琴。

大概這個月月初Eddy第一次主動提出加課的要求，但Brett認為他的進度不需要再額外花錢指導所以拒絕，誰知道隔天大男孩居然直接揹著琴盒、提著兩杯珍珠奶茶來按他家門鈴。

一般來說Brett一定會對學生無禮的舉動感到生氣並要求對方回家，但不知為何他對Eddy的行為十分寬容，男人將一切歸咎於對方的眼神像小時候養的大狗一樣閃亮真誠、令人難以拒絕，或是手中的珍珠奶茶看起來很好喝的關係。

從這天開始只要Brett有空閒時Eddy就會出現在他家門口，原本大男孩還會找學校沒有琴房可以練習當作理由，到後來連理由都沒有，只有親自送上門的飲料、點心甚至是晚餐。

Brett沒有拒絕過半次，嘴上一邊念著對方快把自己家當後院，一邊開門讓Eddy進來放東西，不知不覺間大男孩連自己專用的杯子跟碗筷都有了。

不過Eddy說來練琴時是真的會在吃飽飯後乖乖的拿出小提琴去旁邊練習，Brett就在沙發上做自己的事，偶爾在Eddy練到開始鬼打牆時出聲指點一下，算是報答對方送上門的食物之情。

  
  


「你下次搶琴房時手腳不能快一點嗎？」

「有什麼辦法，大家都想練習嘛！」

  
  


總的來說，Brett並不討厭Eddy慢慢走進自己生活這件事，有時候他甚至會期待對方按響他的門鈴，畢竟能有個陪吃陪聊的對象也比較不會無聊。

雖然Brett逐漸意識到這不是一般師生會有的頻繁互動，但他打算睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，誰叫Eddy帶來的食物每次都很符合自己的喜好。

  
  


「今天也搶不到琴房嗎？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 與本文無關
> 
> 高雄人在今天見證歷史。
> 
> 以茲紀念


	5. Eddy Chen的一天

星期六早上九點，Eddy在棉被裡賴床許久終於願意下床吃早餐及準備出門運動。

自從十一年級時因為課業壓力繁重，為了舒緩壓力Eddy養成了慢跑的習慣，而這一跑就是四年。最近他也開始跟著同學進出健身房，本就修長的身材也漸漸有了好看的肌肉線條。 

運動完回到宿舍沖澡後，他揹起琴盒及背包來到學校的琴房與Alex會合，早半小時先來暖手的鋼琴家一發現Eddy進門就停下動作與好友揮手打招呼。

「嘿！你來啦！」

「抱歉久等了，可以給我一個A嗎？」

Eddy的期末發表會以Alex大方開出的友情價——一頓晚餐——做為請對方擔任鋼琴伴奏的代價，他們從一年級便認識至今，也不是第一次合作演出，論默契是絕對足夠的。

今天的練習比起上週更加順利及流暢，兩人把第一樂章完整地走完一次後琴房的借用時間也已經到了。

Alex坐在鋼琴椅上一邊用手機一邊等Eddy收好小提琴，他看著跪在地上認真擦琴的好友，終於還是忍不住將心中的疑問拋了出來：「Dude，你的新老師對你做了什麼啊？你的西小協聽起來跟一個月前完全不一樣耶！」

「是這樣嗎？你真的這麼覺得！」Eddy抬起頭睜著那對總是神采奕奕的桃花眼開心地說，自從開始接受Brett的個別指導後，年輕的小提琴家覺得自己在各方面都進步許多，包含把情緒揉捻進樂句的方式。

「老兄真心不騙，音樂家的耳朵不會騙人。」Alex站起身拍了拍Eddy的肩膀表示讚許。

「Thank you, man.我們走吧！」

一般來說，星期六的下午時段總是個別課的熱門時段，尤其這個月開始幾乎每週六日都會被同一個學生佔滿。Eddy雖然很想有更多跟Brett相處的時間，但規則就是規則。

於是Eddy只能趁這個時候老實的把學校的作業做完、認真的去參加選修課的室內樂團練，或是在琴房間來回穿梭直到找到一間空的琴房，在裡頭消磨一整天的時間。

當Eddy琢磨完巴哈的樂句時時間也來到晚上八點，早就餓到前胸貼後背的大男孩收拾好東西後馬上驅車前往Brett家，沿途經過速食店就隨意買了些許久沒吃的垃圾食物當作晚餐。

  
  
  


「你來啦？今天吃什麼啊？」

前來應門的Brett已經對Eddy每天帶晚餐來找自己習以為常，他開門讓大男孩進來自己放東西，當Eddy經過身前時紙袋裡藏不住的炸雞香味瞬間撲鼻而來，讓男人忍不住摸著肚子一邊關門一邊哀嚎道：「Eddy Chen你居然買這麼罪惡的東西！現在都快晚上九點了耶！」

「有什麼關係！都辛苦一整天了，犒賞自己一下啊。」Eddy露出招牌的兔牙向老師擺了一個調皮的鬼臉後，開始將餐點擺放在餐桌上。

「我都快30歲了，還讓我吃這些東西，想害死我啊。」Brett嘴上這麼抱怨，但他早已動作迅速的將雙手洗乾淨、端著盤子、挑了一隻雞腿，「喀哩喀哩」的啃起仍冒著熱氣的炸雞。

「能害死人的東西多著是，才不差這幾塊炸雞咧。」Eddy在替兩人都倒了一杯冰涼的汽水後才跟著抓了一塊炸雞，坐在Brett身旁一起享用遲來的晚餐。

今天的Eddy相較於以往顯得有些安靜沉默，大多時候都是聽Brett有一句沒一句的抱怨課堂中的學生有多混、有一個出手闊綽的新學生讓他有點困擾，或是被詢問練習進度時才開口回答。

平時的聊天話題幾乎都是由Eddy帶動的，再加上對方的反應其實有點冷淡，終於受不了的Brett直接開門見山的問道：「Dude！你是怎麼了？整張臉都寫著『我有煩惱，趕快問我』，你想說來聽聽嗎？」

「我沒……抱歉，居然讓你擔心了……」Eddy對於Brett的關心是又驚又喜，驚訝的是自己真的是個很不會隱藏情緒的傻子，開心的是被偷偷暗戀的對象主動關心有誰能不為之心動。

Brett歪著頭用眼神無聲的鼓勵Eddy把心事說出來，大男孩看著那雙總是毫無波瀾的大眼閃爍著少有的光芒——那是名為關心的眼神——Eddy咬著下唇猶豫了幾秒後決定向亦師益友的Brett傾訴煩惱。

「其實也不是什麼大不了的事情啦。兩週後我就要期末發表了不是嗎？但我們全家下禮拜要回台灣參加喜宴，我很猶豫到底要不要一起去……」Eddy低著頭把玩著手指把讓自己煩惱了好幾天的事情說出來時就後悔了，他怕Brett會因為自己連這種小事都無法解決而瞧不起自己，這麼顯而易見的答案當然是……

「是要參加誰的婚禮？為什麼不回去？」Brett毫不猶豫地說出非預期的答案讓Eddy愣了幾秒後才回答：「呃……是姐姐的婚禮，親姐姐的。」

「傻子，這還要多想嗎？你如果不去的話會後悔一輩子的。」Brett一邊說著一邊把油膩的手指送進口中吸吮，看到Eddy似乎仍不相信自己說的話又接著補充道：「小提琴的大小不就是讓你能走到哪練到哪嗎？根本不用擔心不能繼續練琴，好嗎？」

「說得也是……說得也是。」被一語點破心事的Eddy臉上再度露出好看的笑容，他將原本緊繃的身體往後靠在椅背上明顯放鬆許多，Brett的嘴角也跟著勾起好看的弧度，兩人一起窩在發上小息片刻。

  
  


「很少聽到你提起姐姐的事情，她在英國是做什麼的？」吃飽喝足後的他們一起在廚房收拾東西，Brett一邊清洗盤子一邊好奇地問著。

「她也是音樂家喔！她是個鋼琴家，大學畢業後就飛去英國進修，回來的頻率少之又少，現在連口音都變成英國腔……」

「真沒想到你們姐弟倆都是學音樂的！你的父母這麼開明啊？」

「正好相反！但這又是另一個故事了，下次一起吃飯再跟你說。」

「還賣關子喔！那你明天要跟我說喔！」

明明有著七歲的年齡差距又是師生關係，兩人卻宛如同齡的好朋友般互相嬉笑打鬧，儘管Eddy很清楚他想要與Brett有更進一步的發展而不是「只是好朋友」，但在大男孩確認彼此的關係是否能走到那步之前，先當好朋友也不壞。

  
  


「回台灣的路上，一路順風喔。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不好意思，久等了……  
> 實在很不擅長寫Eddy，又因為是推劇情的過度章節所以寫得很緩慢XD  
> 謝謝不離不棄的你
> 
> 距離雜魚篇倒數兩章喔  
> 如果你是在等這篇的人給你知道一下XD


	6. 流言蜚語

Eddy在星期三時離開澳洲溫暖的陽光，與家人在秋意漸濃的台灣共度了一個美好的週末，看著好久不見的姐姐穿著一襲美麗的純白婚紗踏上紅毯，由父親牽著她的手將他託付給未來要共度一生的丈夫時Eddy瞬間紅了眼眶，他一邊抹去眼角的淚水一邊用手機拍下這一切，打算要傳給Brett看與他分享這一刻的感動。

在台灣的這五天，Eddy每天都會傳一大堆照片給Brett看，包括全家一起拜訪的風景名勝、餐桌上的台灣美食、令人懷念的夜市小吃及路邊親人友善的野貓，Brett不是個很愛用通訊軟體聊天的人，但依然會簡短的回應一些羨慕忌妒的心得，讓Eddy即使遠在地球的另一端依然能想像出Brett看著臭豆腐的照片流口水的樣子。

原本陳家預計要在台灣待上十天才會回去，但Eddy考慮到學業上的進度不能耽擱太久，就在星期日中午告別家人後獨自一人飛回澳洲。

上飛機前Eddy就傳了訊息通知Brett自己今天晚上就會到布里斯本，誰知道好不容易熬過8小時的飛行後，原本還在期待會有人來接機的大男孩沒在機場看到半個來迎接自己的人，送出去的訊息還被已讀不回，不免讓有些自作多情的Eddy沮喪的拖著行李廂自個兒搭計程車回宿舍。

  
  


「果然還是不行啊……」Eddy看著超過十個小時沒有新對話紀錄的聊天室畫面苦笑道。

  
  


舟車勞頓的疲憊讓Eddy昏睡到隔天中午才爬起來去學校上課，當他背著背包及小提琴踏進下一堂課的教室時，修同一門學分的Alex迎面而來抓住還沒搞清楚狀況的小提琴家就把人拖到一旁的角落。

「Eddy！天啊老兄你還好嗎？我現在覺得充滿罪惡感！」Alex突如其來個問候及關心搞得Eddy一頭霧水，但他還沒來的及把話問清楚，又有幾個交好的同學圍過來你一言我一語的不停向自己丟出問題。

「嘿！兄弟！那個人真的跟大家說的一樣對有錢人意圖不軌嗎？」

「聽說他只收年輕的學生，他該不會也有對你做什麼吧？」

「那個女生你有遇過嗎？他到底是怎樣的人啊？」

「你不是很愛跑去他家鬼混嗎？總該知道些什麼吧？」

「What the hell？你們到底在講什麼鬼東西啦！通通給我閉嘴！」簡直快被問題淹沒的Eddy很難得的大吼一聲後順利地讓周圍的人通通閉上嘴，沒有什麼事情是比看到脾氣總是很好的人突然抓狂時還要恐怖。

Eddy深吸幾口氣才讓自己的情緒冷靜下來，要知道Brett已經超過24小時沒有跟他聯絡，他現在的心情可是糟到一個不行，「你！你來講！到底出了什麼事情，我怎麼不知道我這麼受歡迎，要你們所有人都跑來關心我？」Eddy指著Alex的鼻子不耐煩地說道。

「好啦好啦！兄弟你冷靜點，看來你是真的不知道這件事……」所有目光都轉移到自己身上時Alex還不怎麼緊張，但當Eddy那雙平時和善此時卻面露凶光的桃花眼瞪著自己看時，他打從心底焦慮了起來。

「好吧老兄，總之你先安靜聽我說。」

「我介紹給你的個別課老師、你現在超喜歡去他家的那一位……」

「在你出國時……聽說！聽說啦！」

「跟他的女學生搞上了。就這樣！」

Alex從他的室友平時的行為中大概有猜到Eddy對他的老師抱持著什麼樣的情愫，所以他盡量輕描淡寫的帶過就怕傷了他的心，但身旁急著講八卦的同學們可就不同了。

「什麼就這樣！欸我聽說那個女的家裡很有錢，所以那個老師才故意跟他搞曖昧！」

「原來是這樣嗎？我還以為是因為那個女生很漂亮的關係。」

「但我聽說女方原本就有穩定交往的男友了，她算是半強迫的耶！」

「真的假的啊？好誇張喔！該不會不只一個受害者吧？」

人們你一言我一語的講得熱烈、講得深入其境，彷彿他們全都在現場目睹這一切、彷彿他們都十分熟知故事中的主角似的，沒發現原本才是話題中心的Eddy正愣在原地一句話都沒說，他的臉色鐵青毫無血色，明明身在悶熱的教室中背上卻冒著冷汗、浸濕了他的上衣。

Eddy顫抖不已的手再度拿起手機打開他與Brett的聊天室，失神的雙目瞪著依然沒有回覆的對話框看了幾秒後，他又不死心的傳了好幾個訊息給對方。

「你在哪裡？」

「現在在做什麼？」

「為什麼不回訊息？」

「那些事情我都聽說了。」

「是真的嗎？」

「Brett？」

「回答我！」

「我今天會去找你。」

  
  


上課的鐘聲響起，替學生們喋喋不休的討論畫上休止符。

但仍杵在原地的Eddy似乎沒有要移動腳步回到座位上的跡象，Alex一臉擔憂地想去扶看起來隨時要昏倒的好友，伸出去的手卻被對方一把揮開，兩個人都愣了一下，Eddy也被自己無禮的行為嚇了一跳，他趕緊搖搖頭示意Alex自己不需要協助後拖著腳步隨便找了張後排的位置坐下，沒有跟Alex坐在一起。

整天下來Eddy都焦慮地拿著手機不停地等待對方回訊，到處都是關於Brett與女學生的八卦，每個音樂系的學生都在討論這件事情，似乎人生已經無聊到除了這件事之外沒有別的話題可以聊。

此時的Eddy非常想拋下今天所有的課程，立刻衝到Brett的公寓釐清這件事情的真相，而唯一不讓他這麼做的原因只有身為學生的責任感，儘管講師說的每一句話他早已一個字都聽不進去。

他急需要一個答案，一個可以讓他安心的答案，一個可以讓他相信自己沒有被背叛的答案。

而在Eddy好不容易熬過最後一堂課時，他終於收到Brett的訊息。

  
  


「不要來。」

「所有的課都取消，你去找新老師吧。」

  
  
  


🎻🎻

  
  
  


「怎麼可能就這樣算了！到底發生什麼事了？回答我啊……Brett……」

收到那則訊息後無論Eddy回傳多少句子或打了多少電話都沒有得到回應，心中那股不斷增長的憤怒在他體內熊熊燃燒，各種可怕的想法不停在腦中打轉。

Eddy一直都知道自己這種愚蠢的暗戀行為傻得無可救藥，單放面的不斷討好對方、單方面的認為對方對自己也有好感，單方面地認為自己總有一天能向對方傾訴自己的感情。

但一切終究都只是自作多情。

那些自認識以來累積至今的美好回憶，那些一起談天說地、享受美食、研究音樂的日子，那些曾經以為只會對自己展露出的笑容，原來都不是專屬於自己的嗎？

開車前往Brett家的路上，Eddy數度因淚水模糊視線而必須停在路邊休息，胸口快被失戀產生的痛壓得喘不過氣，他好想直接掉頭回家把自己關進房間裡，不去看、不去聽、不去想，假裝這些事從沒發生過，但Eddy就是無法忘記Brett在開心時發出的高亢笑聲，無法忘記那雙微微下垂的眼角瞇起時的好看弧度，無法忘記當他有意靠向對方時男人不曾閃躲的肩膀。

  
  


抱持著要死就死得徹底一點的決心，Eddy按響了Brett家的電鈴。

  
  


原以為大概要在門外堅守好一陣子才能踏進平時能隨意進出的大門，沒想到Eddy只按了幾聲電鈴對方就把門打開讓他進來。

一踏入屋內見到令他又愛又恨的男人，也不管對方看上去異常的萎靡疲倦、穿著寬鬆的居家服沒了平時的模樣，劈頭就把壓在心頭一整天的問題全部傾倒而出。

「那些謠言到底是怎麼回事？你真的跟女學生搞上了嗎？又為什麼要躲我？連課都這樣隨便取消……難道、難道那些人說的話都是真的嗎？」

聽到Eddy說出的那些話，Brett只是把深鎖的眉頭皺得更緊，撇過頭去不願再看到大男孩的臉，「你來就只是想說這些嗎？我什麼都不知道。你可以回去了。」

眼看Brett完全不想回答任何問題甚至還想趕自己走可把Eddy逼急了，他一個箭步衝上前去拉Brett的手想把人留在原地，誰知道男人反應激動地瘋狂甩著手臂不停地掙扎，似乎完全不想給自己碰的樣子。

  
  


這種將自己徹底拒於門外的舉動讓Eddy心中的怒火直接炸開了鍋。

  
  


「你倒是說啊！為什麼不回答？事情都這樣了你還想隱瞞什麼？」

Eddy將手抓的更緊，強而有力的手掌將Brett比自己纖細的小臂禁錮的手中，他從沒這樣吼過任何人，而他暗戀許久的男人是第一個承受這個怒氣的人。

「不要！不要！放開我！不要碰我！」Brett開始有些歇斯底里的不停尖聲重複著同一句話，但他越是掙扎就把Eddy逼得更急。

他們在客廳裡互相爭吵拉扯，以Brett的體型而言完全不是盛怒中的Eddy的對手，男人不停地往後退而大男孩也不打算輕易放過他，直到Brett的膝窩撞上沙發讓他跌坐在上頭時，一瞬間失去平衡的Eddy也順勢欺身壓了上去。

情勢變得更加緊張，Eddy將人徹底制服住後，緊抓著對方的手腕把人硬是壓在沙發上，Eddy氣得連眼睛都紅了，劈裡啪啦的繼續對著Brett怒吼。

  
  


「你為什麼不承認？你都是都這樣教學生的嗎？也是在這張沙發上嗎？你說啊！」

  
  


Eddy還有很多很多話想說，他的愛慕、他的思念、他的忌妒，但不該盡是這些咄咄逼人的傷人話語。

被憤怒沖昏頭的大男孩直到看見眼前的人臉色慘白、瞪大的雙眼滿是恐懼，一顆顆淚珠撲簌簌的從眼角滾落，Eddy這才發現身下的Brett顫抖得像隻受驚的小貓。

「抱、抱歉……我不是……嗚喔！」看到喜歡的人哭成這樣，Eddy一時間也不曉得該怎麼生氣。他放開Brett的手想幫他擦掉臉上的淚水，誰知道腹部突然傳來一記悶痛，接著整個人就飛了出去、跌下沙發坐倒在地上。

  
  


Brett居然用腳把自己踢開了！

  
  


「很痛耶！你幹什麼……欸等等！等一下！」Eddy揉著屁股還沒把話說完，就看到Btett一邊不停流著淚一邊把觸手可及的所有東西往他身上扔。

「走開！走開！你們都一樣！你們全部都一樣！」

無處可躲的Eddy只能用手護著頭部，硬是接下飛過來的樂譜、抱枕及電視遙控器，「對不起！對不起！我做得太過火了！Brett別丟了，你會傷到自己的！」

Eddy不曉得Brett是怎麼了，但事情肯定不像他所想的一樣單純，尤其當他注意到男人原本白皙好看的手腕上滿是不尋常的淤痕時，他很確定自己絕對犯了大錯。

  
  


「不要過來！不要、不要！不要——！」

在Brett抓起桌上的馬克杯就要往地上砸時，Eddy險險抓住對方的手臂阻止這個危險的舉動，他搶下杯子放回桌上後馬上退到沙發的另一頭，就怕對方又被自己過近的距離刺激到。

「嗚、嗚嗚……我都說不要了……嗚嗚嗚……」

屋內頓時安靜的只剩下Brett啜泣的聲音，Eddy皺緊眉頭焦慮地啃著手指不敢輕舉妄動，他只能心碎地看著把自己縮成一團的男人一手拿著眼鏡、一手用衣袖抹去臉上的淚水，已經浸濕的袖口把眼角擦得發紅。

Eddy多希望自己能把對方擁入懷中，在他耳邊傾訴安慰的話語，用體溫溫暖失去血色的雙手，但他現在可沒有立場做這件事，畢竟這一切都是他一手造成的。

Eddy靜靜地等待Brett收拾好情緒不再哭泣後，默默的將方才砸中額頭的面紙盒推向對方，囁嚅地開口道：「我、我很抱歉，我不是有意要傷害你……只是很著急……」

「……。」Brett沒有回答，只是抱著雙腿把下巴靠在膝蓋上，雙眼哭得紅腫，臉上還有未乾的淚痕，看上去糟透了。

「事情跟我想的完全不一樣，對不對？」Eddy慢慢地往Brett的方向靠了一點，對方沒有拒絕的肢體反應但也沒有多說什麼。

「我真的很抱歉，有什麼我能幫忙的地方嗎？」Eddy柔著聲盡力安撫對方，他現在與Brett只剩下一個手臂的距離，明明觸手可及卻又好遠好遠。

「你幫不上忙的……」Brett用哭啞的嗓子輕聲道。

「讓我替你分擔，好嗎？」

Brett的視線終於再度看向Eddy，雙眼中的恐懼消散許多，只剩無止盡的疲倦與悲傷。

  
  


「好。」男人咬著下唇輕輕地點點頭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的沒有存稿了喔！  
> 但是我在三天內就寫完了，驚不驚喜？意不意外？  
> 就說上一篇真的是我很不會寫的地方……
> 
> 然後從這一章開始劇情急轉直下  
> 要寄刀片還是報名打老千的人可以先去準備郵資跟報名費
> 
> 但我比較好奇，看完這章後有沒有人想先打陳先生的XD
> 
> 下一章就是某些人期待的雜魚羊喔  
> 我早就寫好了，但要什麼時候更新呢？  
> 那就看你們的誠意了（幹


	7. 夢魘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **《注意》**   
>  **本篇內容為雜魚×Brett**   
>  **內容提及暴力與強暴描寫**   
>  **絕不鼓勵現實中出現此行為**
> 
> **跳過該章節不影響劇情閱讀，閱讀過程中如有不適請隨時跳車**

事後回想，或許那個人最初接近自己時就別有居心。

  
  


Brett不願提起那個人的名字，他怕Eddy知道後會替自己惹上麻煩，為了方便姑且先叫他K。

K同樣就讀Q大但並非音樂系的學生，身為一名即將畢業的法律系資優生，Brett並沒有多問他為何在畢業前夕、大家都忙著面試、實習找工作時跑來學小提琴。

K確實有拉小提琴的底子不過明顯生疏已久，一開始他跟其他學生一樣每週來找自己學習。K很認真練琴，每次上課都有很大的進步，老實說是名很好的學生。

但上了一個月的課之後就開始出現令Brett煩惱不已的問題，K似乎因為家境很好的關係出手十分闊綽，總是在學費裡多塞幾張百元鈔票，無論Brett怎麼拒絕都無法退還給他。

Brett不喜歡無緣無故亂收別人的錢，於是K主動提出要增加額外的上課時間的要求，儘管那些錢的金額多到無論加幾堂課都很難對等，但總比不勞而獲好。

於是K也開始像Eddy一樣頻繁進出Brett的家。

但唯一的差別是，只要時間一到K就必須下課離開，而不像Eddy一樣能夠在Brett的默許下繼續待在屋子裡練琴甚至是一起吃飯聊天。

直到上週Eddy因為家族旅遊而向Brett請了一個禮拜的假，K在上課時的舉動變得越來越奇怪。

原本行為舉止有禮的K開始會沒禮貌的擅自對Brett勾肩搭背，K的身材本就高大魁梧，矮對方幾乎兩個頭的Brett被擅自圈在懷裡只覺得渾身不自在，一定要板起臉孔警告對方才能把人趕走。

  
  


想到這裡，Brett才意識到自己要是在當時就發現K的行為有問題時，或許就不會發生這樣的事情。

  
  


週六晚上七點到九點的個別課時間都被K佔滿，上課上了一整天的Brett已經耗盡大量的精神及體力，他只能強打著精神應付這名棘手的學生，但終於還是發生了他這輩子最可怕的惡夢。

上課時間才過三十分鐘，K突然放下小提琴改而走近坐在沙發上的Brett居高臨下地瞪著他，用皮笑肉不笑的表情不停地說著自己很喜歡Brett、自己有錢能夠滿足他所有的願望，希望Brett能跟自己在一起云云。

Brett當然不可能接受這種莫名其妙的告白，他生氣地推開K後走到門旁打開大門，要K立刻收拾東西離開，而且再也不准來上他的個別課。

K的表情瞬間變得猙獰及可怕。

他衝到Brett面前用力地將門甩上後趁著Brett還沒反應過來，揪住對方的領口把人提起來按在牆上，咬牙切齒地大聲怒吼著要Brett收了自己那麼多錢必須跟自己在一起。

這時身材矮小的Brett也沒想過要害怕眼前的壯漢，只是一邊用力掙扎一邊叫罵著要對方能滾多遠就滾多遠。

一聲轟然巨響忽然在Brett的左耳炸開，伴隨著天旋地轉的視線及左臉火辣辣的痛，矮小的男人捂著臉倒在地上一時之間爬不起來。

Brett大概花了三秒鐘才意識到自己被K重重地賞了一記耳光，身為音樂家的Brett第一時間不是想著要逃跑或是反擊，而是反射性的揉著耳朵非常害怕傷了聽力。

此時的K趁機從背包裡掏出一捲事先準備好的封箱膠帶，強硬的拉起Brett纖細的雙臂並將手腕胡亂纏起，小提琴家的眼鏡被打飛後只能透過模糊的視線看著K驚恐地掙扎著。

Brett用害怕且顫抖的聲音向對方求饒，但K只是勾起嘴角露出一抹令人發寒的笑容後用力地扯開Brett的襯衫，彈飛的鈕扣四散在地面，幾近發燙的掌心粗魯的在白皙的胸膛上上下其手。

Brett嚇得連呼救的聲音都發不出來，在皮膚上遊走的指尖及肆意啃咬自己的潮濕觸感令男人噁心地想吐，Brett激烈地扭動身體不肯乖乖就範，卻被對方粗魯地拉扯頭髮逼迫自己仰起頭露出脆弱的頸部。

Brett不記得男人在他耳邊說了什麼，只記得對方將唇貼在自己的左側頸窩處吸吮了幾下後，張口就往被標上紅印的地方狠狠咬下，位置恰巧就在被小提琴吻了二十五年的琴吻上頭。

K的牙齒深深嵌入細嫩的皮膚中讓Brett痛得大聲哀嚎，他一度以為男人想用牙齒把他的肉扯下來，但對方只是在上頭留下深深的淡紅色牙印，宛如獵人宣示主權般的記號，要他的獵物永遠記住這一切。

Brett摀著脖子虛弱的躺在地上無法動彈，他感覺得到K正在解開他的皮帶、扯下他的褲子，粗魯地撫摸他的私處，或許還說了一些低俗的話，但Brett已經無法思考自己聽到了什麼。

小提琴家踢著雙腿試圖做最後的反抗，但除了因為惹火K後連右臉也被賞了一巴掌外，無法阻止對方將自己翻過來強迫他如牲畜般翹起屁股趴伏在地上。

Brett不確定K在他的下體抹了什麼，只感覺到一片令人反胃的冰涼液體沿著大腿內側滑落。Brett把臉埋在被纏在一起的手臂上緊咬著下唇，強忍著在眼眶中打轉的淚水，說什麼都不願被K看見自己脆弱的模樣。

長年躲藏在衣物底下的白皙臀瓣被粗魯掰開，鈍圓的溫熱性器抵上了男人的肛口後迫不及待地往內擠，Brett繃緊全身止不住地瘋狂顫抖，從未被異物入侵過的後穴被粗大的陰莖撐開後如身體被撕裂般的痛讓Brett想要放聲尖叫，但他只是張著嘴如離水的魚般開闔著卻一點聲音都發不出來。

未經潤滑及擴張的後穴過於緊張、乾澀，只是塗點潤滑液在穴口並沒有多大的幫助，對於進入方而言也不會有什麼快感，但對K來說這卻是無與倫比的征服感及優越感，得不到的東西就將之毀滅，誰都別想跟他爭。

男人粗魯的拍打著雪白的臀肉在上頭留下粉色的紅印，毫不憐香惜玉地叫罵著要Brett放鬆、不准出力，痛到幾乎要暈過去的Brett只能拼命搖著頭，氣若游絲地擠出幾個求饒的字後癱軟在地上。

K不耐煩地大聲咋舌，更加用力地挺腰硬是抽插起乾澀的後穴，或許是潤滑液及從裂開的肛門口滲出的血液讓挺進的動作變得較為順暢，但Brett依然痛得伏在地上大口喘氣。他只能耗盡所有精力讓自己不要真的暈過去，天曉得這個禽獸不如的人會不會趁自己失去意識時做出更可怕的事。

抽插的動作順利一些後，K粗魯地將Brett翻回正面，掰開那雙緊閉的長腿後扶著性器毫不猶豫地再度插入紅腫的後穴。

Brett用手臂捂著臉不想讓人看見自己痛苦呻吟的模樣，體內的陰莖像鐵柱般在脆弱的腸道裡橫衝直撞，Brett必須用盡全力才能忍住這宛如酷刑般的折磨而不哭出來。

但K就是想欣賞Brett因自己而扭曲的面孔，他伸出右手扣住小提琴家纖細的脖子，寬大的手掌只需稍加用力就能讓身下的人發出求饒的哀嚎。

Brett總覺得對方真的想殺了自己，掐住氣管的手雖不至於窒息但也夠讓人難受，早已無力反抗的男人只能一邊虛弱地抓著對方的手臂推拒著，一邊承受下體被肏幹的疼痛。

享受完Brett痛苦掙扎的表情後，K將小提琴家修長的左腿掛在肩上逼迫他更加敞開自己的身體，找到一個能夠插到最深處的角度後就開始瘋狂擺動腰桿，毫不留情地肏幹傷痕累累的後穴。

Brett捂著臉斷斷續續地哀嚎著，他的頭好痛，他的腳很痛，他的下體很痛，他的全身上下彷彿都在尖叫，抗議著自己為什麼要遭受如此對待，自己到底做錯了什麼？

  
  


稱不上性愛的單方面洩慾在K把精液惡劣地射在Brett臉上後才告一段落。

早已虛脫無力的Brett倒在地上不發一語，連眼睛都不眨一下，要不是還能看見胸口的起伏，大概會被當成一具慘白的屍體。

K一邊整理自己一邊走到Brett身旁，不屑地用腳撥了撥男人的臉，讓Brett的臉轉向自己，與他的雙眼對視。

那對總是看不出情緒的無神雙眼，在拉琴時卻能閃耀出最動人的光芒，但既然這樣的眼睛永遠不會看著自己，不如就讓他永遠熄滅吧。

「再見了，楊老師。」

「喔更正，不要再出現在我面前，不然我見一次搞一次。」

「還有如果你試圖告發我，我會讓你比現在慘上十倍。」

「你鬥不過我的。」

  
  


K的警告如倒刺的利刃般一把把插進Brett破碎不堪的心中，他一動也不動的躺在地上直到K甩門離去後，才慢慢縮起酸痛不堪的四肢抱著身體大聲痛哭。

他好久好久沒有哭得如此傷心、哭得如此絕望、哭得如此痛徹心扉。

稍早壓抑住的情緒不受控制地爆發而出，憤怒、難過、害怕、厭惡，種種負面情緒在Brett腦中瘋狂叫囂使得男人的頭脹痛不已。

K離開前並沒有替Brett撕開手上的膠帶，Brett只能用行動受限的雙手替自己擦眼淚，愛乾淨的音樂家忘了臉上已經沾染K留下的穢物，當手指抹開精液使得腥臭刺鼻的味道竄入鼻腔時，Brett忍不住吐了出來。

但空空如也的胃袋除了嘔出幾口胃液外吐不出什麼東西，Brett痛苦地乾嘔一陣後努力用衣袖把臉上的白濁擦掉，他死都不想讓那種髒東西跑進嘴裡。

在這之後，Brett跟纏住自己的膠帶奮鬥了十分鐘才重獲自由，他搓揉著手腕上被勒出淤痕的皮膚，想起稍早發生的事，淚水又再度奪眶而出。

Brett扶著牆壁強迫自己站起來往浴室移動，但下體傳來的痛楚讓他寸步難行，好不容易走進浴室後他迫不及待地脫下骯髒的襯衫扔進垃圾桶裡，也不管水溫如何，打開蓮蓬頭就用冰冷的水把自己從頭到腳全部淋濕。

男人站在蓮蓬頭下雙眼無神地瞪著排水孔看了許久，沖灑在身上的水已經從冷水變成蒸騰著水氣的熱水，白皙的皮膚因過燙的洗澡水而染上一層好看的粉色，但留在左側脖子上的紫紅色牙印卻格外刺眼。

Brett花了很多時間拼命刷洗身體的每一寸肌膚，直到不曉得第幾次抹上的泡沫開始刺痛皮膚為止，他才願意擦乾身體、穿上衣服，把自己扔到床上用棉被包得密不透風。

  
  


Brett不知道自己是什麼時候睡著的，被生理時鐘叫醒時他一度以為自己只是做了個很可怕的惡夢，但下體傳來的疼痛正實實在在地提醒著他：「這一切都是真的，你被你的學生毫無尊嚴地侵犯了。」

Brett拖著步伐回到客廳想找回昨晚被打掉的眼鏡，一看見仍散落在門口的衣物時他又開始無聲啜泣。

  
  


他不曉得接下來的日子該怎麼辦了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於來到本系列的重頭戲：雜魚篇  
> 為了能夠搞雜魚羊而寫了這麼一大堆字也算是值得  
> 據說也有很多人在等這篇，我很期待你們看完後的感想XD
> 
> 得知有人猜得劇情比我寫得還狠毒  
> 我只能說……下次啦（B:還來啊！
> 
> 雖說是充滿著各種老千性癖的文章，但我其實下手已經輕很多（如果有看過我寫得其他雜魚文  
> 不過我事後又追加了劇情（例如掐著幹），Brett也算是被我欺負得滿慘的XD  
> 希望期待雜魚的你們看得還開心XD
> 
> 之後的故事不會再那麼單純快樂了  
> 會有更多的老千性癖再等著他們（欸  
> 不介意的話，就繼續陪著他們，看看老千會給他們什麼樣的結局吧


	8. 破碎

看著Brett強忍著回憶惡夢的痛苦一邊啜泣一邊告訴Eddy真相後，傻愣在原地的大男孩第一個想法是殺了那個人替Brett出一口氣，第二個想法是殺了二度傷害老師的自己以死謝罪。

  
  


Eddy Chen啊Eddy Chen，你竟然寧願相信來源不清的流言蜚語，也不願相信自己最尊敬及喜愛的男人。

還在他遍體鱗傷時撕裂他的瘡疤、破壞他對自己的信任，你這樣還有臉說愛他嗎？

  
  


「你、你哭什麼啦？」Brett的眼淚都還沒擦乾，就看到坐在沙發另一頭的大男孩也跟著哭得稀哩嘩啦，甚至哭得比自己還慘、還大聲。

「我好生氣！氣這個沒用的自己！氣那個傷害你的人！」Eddy捂著滿是淚水的臉，壓抑不住憤怒地大吼著：「我根本什麼都不懂！反而跟著一起傷害你……」

仔細想想當初在學校謠傳的八卦完全沒有明確消息來源也沒有更多相關資訊，甚至連這位女學生是否真的存在都不曉得，只是大家你一言我一語的當茶餘飯後的消遣，沒有人在乎真相。

或許這就是K故弄玄虛的伎倆，而自己居然跟著傻傻地相信，還先入為主的認為Brett是跟女同學發生關係，誰知道他才是被男人侵犯的受害者。

「我要還Brett一個公道！不能讓他逍遙法外！我們去揭發他！」Eddy漲紅著臉、緊握著雙拳激動地說道。

Brett在布里斯本音樂界的名聲已經壞了，不會有人想找這種滿身緋聞的人學習小提琴，明明是這起事件的受害者，沒道理一聲不吭的任人欺負。

「算了啦……這種事，你叫我怎麼說得出口？」Brett抱著雙腿，語氣輕柔的皺起眉頭苦笑著。

他害怕K的有權有勢，他害怕反覆揭起的瘡疤沒有癒合的一天。

這樣就好了，至少有一個人知道真相就好了，至少Eddy沒有誤會自己就好了。

「況且，哪個音樂家沒有風流史呢？」

聽到Brett的話後Eddy又開始大哭了起來，自己到底有多沒用，怎麼會變成對方在安慰自己了呢？

「你不要跟那些沒節操的古典音樂家比啦！」

  
  


🎻🎻

  
  
  


K對Brett留下的傷害比Eddy所想的還要大。

Brett因為K的威脅完全不敢出門，男人也開始出現厭食及嘔吐的症狀，在Eddy知道真相前的那天開始他就幾乎沒有吃下任何食物，只剩咖啡不至於讓他吐光胃裡所有的東西。

Brett以肉眼可見的速度迅速消瘦，無論Eddy帶什麼樣的食物來，就算是Brett最愛吃的壽司或火鍋都無法讓男人吃下第二口，連珍珠奶茶也喝不到半杯就跑去吐。

「你就擺著吧，餓了我就會吃。你快回宿舍休息。」Brett對著再度逗留到晚上十二點還不回去的Eddy說道，但兩人都心知肚明，這些吃不完的晚餐最後都會送進廚餘桶中，進不了小提琴家的肚子裡。

「要再多吃一點喔！明天下課我就會過來看你。」Eddy心不甘情不願的收拾筆電跟小提琴後依依不捨地走向大門，「一定要吃飯喔！再不吃你連弓都拿不起來了！」

「知道了，你快點回家！」

Brett坐在沙發上目送Eddy離開後，本就蒼白的臉色忽然變得更加死白，他迅速地衝到流理台前把在Eddy的陪伴下好不容易嚥下去的食物全部吐了出來。

吐到全身無力的Brett扶著檯面慢慢坐倒在地上，一想到這些都是非親非故的Eddy花盡心思替自己準備的晚餐，而自己居然連忍住不吐掉都辦不到，過份的自責與自卑感如狂風般在腦中瘋狂打轉。

  
  
  


Brett想強迫自己打起精神面對接下來的每一天，但在腦海中揮之不去的夢魘卻時時刻刻的提醒自己是個只能被欺凌的弱者，他時常扯下左側頸窩貼著的紗布，底下仍紅腫發疼的牙印就是他身為受害者的標記。

發顫的指尖撫上紫紅色的齒痕，修剪整齊的指甲深深地刺進尚未癒合的傷口，他在上頭用力摳弄直到滲出淡淡的血絲才肯罷休。

  
  


每當Brett想出門散心時，一看到門口那塊曾經被人壓在上頭侵犯的地方、一想到自己萬一在路上被K看到後被拖進無人的小巷任人侮辱，男人就會開始無法克制地瘋狂顫抖。

Brett害怕惡夢再度重演，無論如何他都無法再經歷第二次的慘劇，最後他只能繞過那塊地板窩在沙發上盯著走不出的大門，直到Eddy來的時候才會離開那張沙發。

每當Brett試著藉由拉琴抒發情緒、逃避現實時，被小提琴壓到的傷口就會開始隱隱作痛，那天發生的事情也會如潮水般湧出淹沒為數不多的理性，一想起自己的身體是如何被烙上受害者的標記，一想起自己的尊嚴是如何被扔在地上踐踏，而這一切都始於教導K拉小提琴。

身為一名小提琴家，他居然因此開始害怕拉琴，這樣的自己是否已經沒救了？

  
  


弓在琴弦上顫抖，名為恐懼的樂音在心中迴盪。


	9. 救贖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在某段的時候可以搭配服用：[Sibelius : Concerto pour violon (Hilary Hahn)](https://youtu.be/J0w0t4Qn6LY?t=27)

「媽，你現在有空聽電話嗎？」

「小時候我們生病沒食慾時你都會煮給我們吃的東西……」

「可以告訴我怎麼做嗎？」

  
  
  


Brett躺在床上一動也不動地盯著天花板瞧，他的雙眼空洞且無神，靈魂像是破了個洞，整個人毫無生氣。

男人已經將近兩週沒有離開家門到外頭去，這陣子因為吃什麼吐什麼而顯得虛弱不堪，本就白皙的肌膚變得蒼白且毫無血色，脖子上的傷口更因為欠缺營養及睡眠所以癒合的很慢。

Eddy每天下課都會來探望Brett，連假日的時候都會待在這裡，即使年長的小提琴家只是攤在沙發上發呆也會在一旁守著。

Brett很不喜歡這樣，尤其Eddy現在的責任應該是要把重心放在課業及琴藝上，而不是把時間浪費在自己這個廢人身上。

某天Brett被大男孩發現自己有慣性抓破傷口的自殘傾向後，Eddy馬上衝去藥局買了好幾片人工皮回來，一邊掉淚一邊替男人把傷口用人工皮仔細地貼起來，並嚴厲地叮囑對方絕對不可以再碰傷口，他每天都要來他家檢查。

Brett拿Eddy沒輒也不想再看到對方替自己哭泣，只能苦笑著點頭答應，任大男孩做他想做的事。

  
  


事發後的一週Eddy就拿到Brett家的備用鑰匙，但純粹是因為有時候Brett會累到無法下床幫對方開門，為了方便起見才交給他。

躺在床上的男人聽見大門開啟的聲音時身體不自覺地緊繃了起來，他如受驚的小動物般想把自己塞進安全的棉被裡保護自己，但在聽見Eddy隔著門板打招呼的聲音後馬上又鬆懈下來。

Eddy沒有馬上進房來找他有點奇怪，Brett抬起頭聽到房門外有一些吵雜的聲音，不曉得對方又在外頭忙碌些什麼。

Brett強迫自己撐起沉重的身體下床走動，他慢吞吞地打開房門向外頭張望，只看見一個修長的身影站在瓦斯爐前瞪著鍋子發呆，這陌生的景象可讓男人產生了興趣。

「我不知道你還會煮飯？」

Eddy聞聲回頭，原本面無表情的臉龐一看到Brett後馬上露出燦爛的笑容，簡直跟看到飼主返家後笑咧嘴的大型犬沒兩樣。

「你怎麼起來了？原本想等準備好再叫你。」Eddy體貼地拉開椅子讓Brett可以坐在餐桌前休息，接著走回廚房把爐子的火熄掉後，打開鍋蓋攪拌裡頭的東西。

「我不會做菜，這是臨時跟媽媽學的。」Eddy一邊說著一邊盛起冒著白煙但沒什麼味道的食物到兩人碗裡，「小時候生病發燒沒食慾時，我媽都會煮這個給我吃。」

放到Brett眼前的是一碗平淡無奇的白稀飯，沒有任何醬汁、沒有任何配菜，只有潔淨無暇的白米粒，Eddy接著又把一個小鐵罐放到桌上，那是分裝用的銀色小罐子，從外觀上看不出裡頭的內容物。

「平常我不愛吃稀飯，但只要加上這個就會變成世界上最棒的食物之一！」Eddy一邊誇張的說著一邊打開罐子，拿起湯匙挖了些橘紅色的東西鋪在白稀飯上頭。

「肉鬆？」稀飯的熱氣將肉鬆的香味蒸騰而出，Brett低下頭嗅了嗅這碗平淡無奇的料理，沒有太多食物的味道，只有淡淡的鹹味刺激著男人許久不見的食慾。

Brett拿起湯匙挖了一小口肉鬆稀飯將之吹涼，猶豫了一會兒後才慢慢放進嘴裡咀嚼，等待噁心反胃的感覺湧出。

「咦？」出乎意料的Brett能輕鬆的吞下口中的食物而沒有太多的不適，不曉得是不是稀飯本身沒什麼味道加上肉鬆適當提味的關係，男人終於能夠好好的吃下東西了。

「真是太好了……」坐在一旁的Eddy捂著臉發出鬆了一口氣的嘆息，透過指縫看著Brett吃得津津有味的模樣，他覺得自己快要哭出來了。

Eddy曾想過如果Brett繼續吃不下任何食物，他必須得在一切變得更糟之前把人壓進醫院接受治療，好險他不需要違背對方的意願出此下下策，儘管白粥沒有太多的營養成份，但至少是個開始。

「Eddy？你怎麼了？」Brett稀哩呼嚕地吃完熱騰騰的稀飯，原本蒼白的臉上泛起好看的紅暈，整個人精神許多。

他發現身旁的人似乎又因為自己而開始難過，男人忍不住皺起眉頭想去握眼前那雙微微顫抖的手，但在碰上前Eddy就故作鎮靜地抹了把臉，硬是擠出一個難看的笑容，搖搖頭向Brett說沒事。

「你的碗空了，還要再吃一些嗎？」

「嗯、嗯……再一些好了。」

  
  


說不出口。

兩人之間有太多說不出的話在彼此的心中打轉。

就算Eddy不道破Brett也早就略知一二，但Brett就是沒有勇氣拒絕對方的善良及好意，他的自私與軟弱讓他無法放開好不容易抓住的救命浮木。

「再一下下……」Brett覺得自己就像隻吸血的寄生蟲。

「再讓我依賴他一下……」但究竟要到什麼時候？

  
  
  


🎻🎻

  
  
  


那次的嘗試後Brett終於能開始進食，但能吃下的食物種類依然有限，大多時候他只願意吃稀飯配肉鬆，Eddy好說歹說、陪著男人一起吃飯，他才開始吃一些水煮雞胸肉或是川燙的蔬菜，都是一些不經調味就沒有味道的食物，不過飯後嘔吐的頻率也降低很多。

能好好地吃飯後，Brett的精神與體力都越來越好，脖子上的傷口也開始逐漸癒合，Eddy為了不要讓傷口留疤還特地買了除疤凝膠，每天細心地替Brett塗抹在傷口上，就怕留下任何一點關於K的痕跡。

傷口不再疼痛後，Brett再度將小提琴架在肩膀上，毫無罣礙的拉動琴弓、按壓琴弦，重新找回拉琴的自信與快樂，光是能聽到Brett再度演奏柴小協就讓Eddy差點又紅了眼眶。

但小提琴家依然不敢出門，Brett沒忘記自己曾經說過要去聽Eddy的期末發表會的承諾，他瞪著大門乾著急的表情全被大男孩看在眼裡。

這應該就是Brett克服恐懼的最後一關了，Eddy一直以來的努力或許無法完全撫平烙印在靈魂的傷痛，但至少能讓創傷結痂、不再疼痛，就算留下醜陋的疤痕也能用更多美好的事物去淡忘這一切。

  
  


「到時候，Brett就不再需要我了吧？其實這樣的日子再久一點也沒關係……」當Eddy躺在宿舍的床上把一則訊息傳給Brett時，他對自己這種自私的想法感到噁心。

  
  
  


Q大音樂系期末發表會當天，Brett久違的打開公寓的大門，沐浴在布里斯本溫暖和煦的陽光底下。

即使天氣炎熱，男人仍穿著不合時宜的長袖衣褲，就為了把自己的肌膚全都藏在衣服底下不想讓人瞧見。

Brett握著手機反覆地確認Eddy傳給自己的訊息真的不是看走眼後，才戰戰兢兢地走出安全的屋內、在停車場找到久違的汽車、坐上駕駛座開車前往久違的Q大。

當時在校園散布的謠言早已被世人遺忘，大多數人也不曉得Brett的長相，所以當男人憑著自己畢業多年的記憶走進校園、邁入音樂廳時沒有遇到太多困難。

反倒是要坐在陌生男子旁邊讓Brett躊躇許久，但根據他的經驗這個位置是聆聽小提琴演奏的最佳位置之一，眼看好位置越來越少，Brett最後只能硬著頭皮就座並試圖保持鎮定，他可不想被當成行跡怪異的人然後被攆出校園。

音樂廳的燈光逐漸熄滅，只剩舞台上明亮的白光照著尚無人就座的平台鋼琴。

為期三天的音樂系期末發表以主修小提琴的學生為主，因為人數眾多所以安排的時間頗為緊湊，也不知道是幸或是不幸，Eddy抽到了第一天的第三順位，是個沒有打頭陣的巨大壓力卻又能夠早點放下心中大石的順序。

在等待Eddy上台的過程中Brett不停地試著放鬆自己、強迫自己好好地欣賞學生們認真練琴的成果，但他好一段時間沒有到公共場所跟一大群人待在一起，精神過度敏感的男人總覺得這裡不安全、想趕快逃回只屬於自己跟Eddy的小窩。

他無心理會莫札特輕快活潑的旋律或是巴哈莊重難以詮釋的樂句，Brett不由自主地模仿起Eddy啃手指的動作，啣著左手大拇指、抱著身體，只想把自己縮得小小的，不讓任何人注意到自己。

  
  


終於，Brett期待已久的Eddy上台了。

這是Brett第一次看到Eddy穿正式服裝的模樣，過去他曾告訴他的學生——即使還沒出社會也要為自己準備一套隨時能上台或出席重要場合的服裝——男生的尤其簡單，一套黑色西裝就能走遍天下！

簡單俐落的黑色西裝將大男孩本就修長精實的身材修飾的更加好看，但臉上緊張僵硬的神色倒是沒有因外表的光鮮亮麗而較為舒緩，Brett張大雙眼看著Eddy與他的鋼琴伴奏一同走到定位，向觀眾鞠躬致意後便將小提琴架到肩上。

Brett覺得自己有好一陣子沒能好好欣賞Eddy拉的小提琴，儘管每天來他家報到的大男孩仍會按時練習音階、練練習曲、練協奏曲，但因為有自己在的關係常常得停下手上的動作，一會兒看看自己有沒有好好休息，一會兒張羅餐點就怕自己餓著，Brett打從心底對於如此依賴Eddy感到羞恥及自卑。

協奏曲的開始由小提琴孤寂的獨奏拉開序幕也打斷Brett的沉思，就跟他們當時第一次見面一樣，Eddy拿著小提琴站在自己面前藉著西貝流士譜出的樂曲，拉奏出屬於自己的樂章。

平靜冷冽的琴音再次化身為蒼鷹帶領著Brett飛越芬蘭寒冷的大地，但這次Eddy的琴音給人的感覺不是印象中那種充滿耐心及毅力、一步一步往上攀的感覺，而是更加激昂、更加悲憤的曲調。

  
  


Eddy想說些什麼，年輕的音樂家想透過小提琴告訴自己什麼。

  
  


這些Brett差點沒能熬過去的痛苦、這些本不該發生在Brett身上的悲劇、這些讓他們的關係不再只是單純師生的曲折，這些Eddy不讓Brett自己一個人獨自經歷的日子。

Eddy想用琴聲告訴Brett：「不要怕，一切都會沒事的。」

如同暴雪終有停止的一天，那些傷痛、那些淚水、那些無法被抹滅的記憶，都會過去。

如同太陽永不止息的溫暖，那些快樂、那些幸福、那些一度被冰封的未來，都會回來。

激昂高亢的雙音迴盪在音樂廳中，Eddy的身軀隨著情緒左右擺動。Brett確信台上的小提琴家無法認出坐在觀眾席的自己，但那雙因投入在音樂中而變得銳利的雙眼與自己對上時，Brett渾身一顫地低鳴了一聲，他馬上摀著嘴巴無法克制地開始落淚。

第一樂章的最後，Eddy以一個憤慨的下弓猛然畫上休止符。這跟大男孩平時穩重、冷靜的詮釋方式有很大的不同，過於激動的情緒讓他滿頭大汗，紊亂的氣息一時之間也無法平息。

他與Alex向觀眾鞠躬後在掌聲的讚美中一同走回後台，一離開眾人的視線鋼琴家馬上湊上去拍了Eddy的背，一臉擔憂地問著為什麼今天的協奏曲聽起來跟平時練習時完全不一樣，有些地方甚至沒了平時的水準。

Eddy只是抬起疲倦的雙眼擠出一個勉強的苦笑，輕輕地搖了搖頭向友人道謝後就逕自收拾樂器離開後台。

「Thank you man，我先回宿舍了，改天請你吃大餐吧。」

  
  


Eddy的演奏一結束，Brett也顧不上禮儀或是旁人的瞪視，抓著東西就衝出音樂廳，一路跑到無人的廣場上時才捂著臉繼續無聲的啜泣。

不能再這樣了……不能再讓Eddy替自己做更多事了。

Brett何嘗不知剛剛的演奏與Eddy平時的練習相比有多大的差異，大男孩一定也開始著急了，他不惜用自己這一年來的努力來換取替自己鼓舞的機會。說實在的，剛才的演出有很多地方是會被評審老師挑毛病的，但對Brett來說已經不是單純的享受音樂，那是只屬於他們之間的對話。

Brett拿出手機看著與Eddy的聊天室中最後的訊息，時間停留在今天深夜的對話紀錄，那是Eddy替他找來的鑰匙，讓他終於有勇氣踏出家門的第一步。

  
  


『K已經去美國了，再也沒有人能傷害你了。』

  
  


Brett抬起頭讓眼淚不再流下，薄薄的眼皮擋不住布里斯本刺眼的陽光，男人閉著眼睛沐浴在溫暖的太陽底下，他深吸著乾爽的空氣，慢慢地平復情緒。

是時候向前邁進了，不能讓Eddy再因自己犧牲美好的前程了。

  
  


不會再哭了，我不會再哭了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家好我是老千……拖了快要兩個月，我終於更新了  
> 有個地方一直卡住，無論如何都想不通該怎麼解，但昨天半夜洗澡時突然腦洞大開，然後就……  
> 反正這個坑我是一定會填的！大家不用緊張！人生第一次的連載一定要有始有終！  
> 甚至有親友問我要不要出本作紀念……我會認真考慮的XD（因為AO3不可營利，所以後續詳情請關注噗浪或是IG）
> 
> 這篇基本上都是療傷的部分，為了推進劇情節奏其實有點快  
> 畢竟這種烙印在靈魂的傷痛不是那麼簡單就能癒合的  
> 但楊先生有陳先生的支持，所以他才能夠這麼快就下定決心  
> 希望不要讓人覺得太奇怪XD
> 
> 稀飯肉鬆的部分，其實那是我的童年XD  
> 小時候很討厭吃白稀飯，但生病時就會很愛吃，一定要加肉鬆！  
> 為此我還估狗很久，確定澳洲真的有肉鬆可買後才敢這樣寫XD
> 
> 最後讓我為難很久的發表會  
> 先說我真的完全沒有音樂底子，也完全不懂音樂系的生態  
> 問了幾個親友也無解的情況下我只好全都自己亂寫XD  
> 陳先生二度詮釋西小協的部分困擾我最久，我已經沒辦法寫他在第二章時的那種感覺  
> 所以著重在透過音樂跟楊先生的對話，希望大家能感覺到QQ
> 
> 這次會選女神的版本是因為跟銳哥的比較起來，Hilary詮釋的方式更快、更兇（至少我自己聽起來是這樣  
> 第一樂章最後的下弓收尾也是出自於這個版本，大家可以去看看，真的很兇猛的結束XD
> 
> 總之，感謝一路看到這邊的你  
> 距離完結只剩兩個章節  
> 不知道看到目前為止的你，對於結局有沒有什麼猜測呢XD？  
> 可以在噗浪、IG、AO3留言告訴我！
> 
> 然後AO3留言還是推薦有會員啦QQ  
> 我前陣子不小心把非會員的留言回報成垃圾訊息  
> 我真的快哭了QQQQ（幹


	10. 日落

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉啊……拖了半年才更新(つд⊂)ｴｰﾝ

期末發表會那天是自從那件事發生後，Eddy第一次沒有準時到Brett家報到及共進晚餐，並不是大男孩故意不去，而是他真的累壞了。

就算受傷的不是自己，每天看著自己最愛的男人受盡折磨也是種巨大的壓力，加上演奏小提琴時耗盡的心神，讓Eddy一躺到床上就馬上失去意識，直到隔天早上被以為自己睡死的室友叫醒時才發現明天的太陽已經升起了。

Eddy匆匆忙忙地起床梳洗自己，一邊想著一整天都沒有幫Brett準備餐點會害他餓肚子，一邊慌亂地抓起車鑰匙驅車前往對方的公寓。

當Eddy氣喘吁吁地打開Brett家的大門時，映入眼簾的景象讓他差點以為自己走錯房子。

「Brett？你在幹嘛啊？」客廳裡的東西被收拾得乾乾淨淨，一箱一箱的生活用品被整齊地裝箱後擺放在地板上，Eddy疑惑地四處張望卻沒看見他心心念念的那個人。

「Eddy？我在這裡！」男人好聽的嗓音從虛掩的房門傳出來，Eddy不疑有他的推門查看，果然看到Brett正在裡頭忙著把衣櫃裡的衣服放進行李箱中。

「你要搬家？」Eddy第一個想法是要避免那個人再度回來找Brett，沒有多想的就開始幫忙折衣服。

「嗯……我要搬回雪梨。」Brett沒有停下手上的動作只是淡淡的說著，好像在討論今晚要吃什麼似的，沒有理會Eddy震驚的表情變化。

「為什麼？你為什麼要走！」

「沒有為什麼，這是我早就該做的事。」

Brett默默地拿走Eddy手上的衣服放進行李箱後，關上已經清空的衣櫃，轉身繼續收拾房內的物品。

「什麼早該做的事！你的身體還沒好吧？這樣誰來照顧你？」恢復思考能力的Eddy馬上激動地跟了上去，他關上Brett正在整理的櫥櫃，強迫他停下手上的動作。

但Brett反而直接掉頭離開臥房，走進廚房開始把碗盤一個個拿出來擺放在餐桌上，整個過程都沒用正眼瞧過Eddy，這讓呆站在房門口的大男孩徹底心碎。

  
  


為什麼一覺醒來，事情就變成這樣？

  
  


「你現在的工作是好好讀書跟專心練琴，不是浪費你的生命照顧我這個廢人。」Brett一邊說一邊將易碎的碗盤一個個包好後放進鋪上軟墊的盒子裡，當他拿起替Eddy準備的馬克杯時不由自主地停下手上的動作，低垂著頭不知在想些什麼。

「我不要你走！這一切都是我心甘情願的！」Eddy激動地衝到Brett身旁拉著他的手臂不停搖晃近乎哀求。

年輕的小提琴家以為自己已經足夠靠近他所崇拜及愛慕的男人，他以為自己已經足夠了解對方的一切，但當他看見Brett下垂的雙眼露出的無神目光有多麼絕情時，Eddy忽然發現一切都不再那麼確定了。

「這不是你現在該做的事。」Brett看著對方緊扣著自己手臂的右手，男孩的指尖因用力而發白、顫抖，被抓住的地方也開始隱隱作痛，但男人沒有因此而動搖只是淡淡地繼續說道：「不要以為我不知道你的成績因此退步多少。」

「我不在乎這個！讓我……」

  
  


「但我在乎啊！」

  
  


Brett終於還是忍不住大吼著用力甩開Eddy的手，他看見大男孩發紅的雙眼滿是受傷的神色，但他馬上撇過頭不讓自己再去細想自己是如何傷了Eddy的心，他必須做他該做的事，「我不能、我不能讓你因為我放棄大好前程……」

「你對我而言很重要……」Brett仍然沒有抬頭去看Eddy的雙眼，他只是一邊把玩著手中的馬克杯一邊用顫抖的聲音繼續說道：「那件事情發生後……我的眼前一片黑暗，一度連活下去的勇氣都沒有，我只覺得自己好骯髒、好弱小又沒用……」

「但你就像、就像我的太陽，你的溫暖帶走那些我所恐懼的陰霾，因為有你才讓我重新找回拉琴的動力。」Brett慢慢伸手撫上Eddy低垂的左臂，他順著大男孩的手臂線條一路來到那不再溫暖的掌心，Eddy一碰到Brett溫熱的小手馬上緊緊握住不敢放開。

「所以我更不能將你綁在身邊害你停滯不前，你的光芒值得讓更多人看見，而不是侷限在這個小房間裡頭，不要因為我放棄更好的未來。」

「可是我、我……」此時的Eddy已經哭到無法自己。Brett說的一切他都懂，但他只想固執地守在這個男人身邊，只想讓自己的溫暖屬於他，只想讓他燦爛的笑容不消失。

「可是我好喜歡你！一直、一直都……好喜歡……為了你我願意做任何事情！所以、所以……」Eddy一邊狼狽地用手抹去臉上的淚水一邊用顫抖的哭腔向Brett傾訴他一直不敢說出口的告白，祈禱他會因此回心轉意，「拜託……不要離開我……」

「既然這樣，答應我好嗎？」Brett沒有對Eddy的告白有所回應，只是讓充滿愛意的話語輕撫過耳，他捏了捏大男孩的手，用柔嫩的拇指輕搓對方的掌心安撫道：「完成你的學業，專注在你的琴藝上，等你準備好就來雪梨找我，好嗎？」

「但、但是……」

「我會在雪梨一直等你，哪裡都不會去，只要你願意。」

「即使我的動作很慢、即使我永遠無法像你一樣獨當一面，你也會等我嗎？」

Brett用溫柔的笑容靜靜地向Eddy點著頭，大男孩好久好久沒看見他所愛慕的老師露出這樣好看又放鬆的表情，或許他一直以來的努力就是為了這一刻。但一想到如此一來他就無法天天見到Brett、無法再與他共進晚餐、無法再與他一起享受音樂帶來的快樂，Eddy還是忍不住伸手抱住男人在他耳邊低聲啜泣。

  
  


「我會去找你……我一定會去找你……你一定要等我……拜託你……」

  
  
  


🎻🎻

  
  
  


Brett搬離布里斯本的行程安排得很緊湊，房間裡的行李在第三天幾乎全數寄出，只剩下簡單的行李跟琴盒留在身邊，Eddy更是抓緊機會一有空就提著外帶盒跑去Brett空盪盪的房間報到。

那一天Eddy脫口而出的告白仍然沒有得到任何回應或暗示，但Brett也沒有因此改變與大男孩的距離，依然像往常一樣和Eddy嘻笑、陪他練琴、分享美食，就像那句話從沒出現過似的，毫不讓他煩惱。

「這樣也好。」Eddy一邊偷瞄身旁被自己逗笑的男人一邊暗自想著。

就算這終究是場無法開花結果的單戀也無妨，就算大自己7歲的男人無法接受他的心意也可以，只要還能看著他笑、陪著他哭，只要能夠與他度過剩下的每一個日子，在他離開自己前記住他的一顰一笑就足夠了。

至少人生中第一次為了一個人如此掏心掏肺的大男孩是這麼安慰自己的。

  
  


星期五早晨飛往雪梨的班機從布里斯本機場起飛。

Eddy翹掉早上所有的課堅持一定要送Brett離開，道別前的最後一刻大男孩的胸口快被各種情緒淹沒卻一句話都說不出來。

他荒謬地只與男人握了握手後就一直呆站在出境大廳目送Brett離去的背影，即使身材不高大的身影埋沒在人群中Eddy也沒打算離開。

直到載著Brett飛機劃過布里斯本晴朗蔚藍的天空飛離自己的視線後，Eddy才閉上雙眼任淚水滑過早已失去笑容的嘴角。

  
  


他的太陽隨著Brett的離去，不再升起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本啦，我偉大的目標是要在情人節更新這篇破壞一下大家期待看到甜文的情緒XD  
> 但是齁……最終還是輸給他們自己發糖的功力……
> 
> 這篇就是倒數第二篇了，但我的下一篇還只有大綱  
> 究竟要寫到什麼時候呢(；´∀｀)


End file.
